


beast of the wild

by WeeBeastie



Series: after all verse [11]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: John Silver is an ethical slut, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: beast of the wild with a porcelain smile as it passes aroundthe truth in disguise from the billowing eyes isn't working on medon't you think you gotta give, give me something i want, give me something i need





	beast of the wild

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short - in the tenth installment of this verse, Silver listed off some people he’d dallied around with (*cough*) in the years between when his marriage to Madi fell apart and when he found Flint. Some positively wicked friends of mine - you know who you are! <3 - encouraged me to write a series of PWPs about Silver and his conquests. These are those PWPs. If they read a little like Dear Penthouse Forum type stories, well, that was intentional.
> 
> Title and lyrics in the description borrowed from “Reverend” by Kings of Leon because they just really resonated with me, somehow, and reminded me of Silver and his experiences. I dunno.
> 
> Rated E for porn. Lots and lots of porn, involving Silver and lots of men and even a woman (gasp!). And there are some feels, of course, because I can’t seem to escape those.
> 
> Thanks to my Tumblr crew for encouraging me and my depravity, as always. <3

Aubrey is the one who makes the first move.

Silver has noticed him, of course. How could he not? That bright red hair, those deep blue eyes, all those freckles. He's been thinking about making a move, when he's sober enough to contemplate that kind of thing, but Aubrey gets around to it before he can.

Aubrey sits down across from him one night at supper. Most people on the ship stay far away from Silver, save Captain Jack Sparrow, and apparently now Aubrey.

“Evening, Mr. Silver,” Aubrey says with a big flirty smile. Oh, child, you know not what you do, Silver thinks as he smiles back.

“Evening, Aubrey. You can call me John,” he says, taking a long swallow of rum and feeling Aubrey’s cobalt eyes watching him closely as he does.

“John,” Aubrey amends with another big, bright smile. Silver can't deny he's attracted to Aubrey - the man is a bit young for him, though, and Silver knows he personally isn't a good person to get involved with, especially not at this point in his life. It would be best for both of them if they remained just friendly acquaintances.

Later that same night he finds himself bending Aubrey over a barrel in a quiet corner of the ship, his hand clapped over Aubrey’s mouth to keep him quiet as he fucks him.

“John, John,” Aubrey gasps against his palm as Silver strokes him through his orgasm, and Silver buries his face in that bright red hair and comes so hard he feels all five of his remaining toes curl.

It's the first time they fuck, but it won't be the last. Sometimes if Silver is already deep into the old black rum when Aubrey comes looking for him (or he for Aubrey), he might slip up and call Aubrey ‘James’ instead while they're in bed together. If Aubrey notices this, he wisely doesn't mention it.

When Silver announces that he's leaving the Black Pearl and her crew, Aubrey is visibly distraught, his eyes pink-rimmed and his expression tight, guarded. Silver intends to take a moment to say goodbye to him in private, but he can't find him when it's time. He leaves without saying anything else to him, feeling a pang of guilt.

Months later he receives a letter from Sparrow, in surprisingly beautiful script and absolutely filthy language, telling him off for breaking Aubrey’s heart and utterly ruining him for any other interested suitors. Like, say, Sparrow himself.

 

\---

 

Silver finds himself in the Bahama Islands once again, much to his chagrin. He avoids New Providence Island and Nassau itself by many leagues, but even just being in the general vicinity again makes his skin crawl. He's newly divorced from Madi and looking for some kind of distraction, so naturally he finds a good one.

The man is long-limbed and dark-skinned, with his hair twisted into impressive dreadlocks and two gold teeth where his canines ought to be. He has high cheekbones and narrow black eyes, putting Silver in mind of a large predatory cat. Silver wants him immediately.

The man, Josiah, sits next to Silver in a tavern and they get to talking, because Silver has always been good at making conversation with strangers, especially good-looking strangers. It turns out Josiah was once a slave but has since been freed (or escaped, but Silver doesn't press him for details). The teeth, Silver learns, are because Josiah’s real ones were filed down to nubs by his former master as punishment, to make an example of him - literally and metaphorically de-fanging him. He's had them replaced with gold as a statement, a shining ‘fuck you’ that shows whenever Josiah grins. He does so at Silver, quite a bit, and it makes a certain warmth spread through him.

Together they go back to Josiah’s modest home and that night they share his single bed. Silver expects to be fucked, but instead he finds that Josiah-- makes love to him, really. He's not normally one for couching the act in saccharine euphemism, but that's all he can think as he feels Josiah move inside him, sees the gleam of his black eyes and his gold teeth in the darkness. Josiah’s hands are large and rough and tender on his body, soothing old hurts and bringing on sheer ecstasy in a way that almost spooks Silver. How can a stranger already know his body so well?

Josiah has a ring in each nipple, gold to match his teeth. As it turns out, he very much likes when Silver puts his hands or his mouth on them and plays with the rings - twisting and turning with his nimble fingers, biting and pulling with his teeth. They spend much of their second night together like this, until Josiah cries out for _mercy, mercy please_ and Silver brings him off at last.

They spend a torrid, passionate few weeks together while Silver is between crews. Josiah lives in his little home and Silver rents a room at the tavern, and most nights they end up in one or the other together. When it's time for him to leave, he tells Josiah he's going to miss him, and means it. He joins his new crew with bruises from Josiah’s golden fangs behind his ear, hidden by his long hair.

 

\---

 

Silver can't quite believe what he's seeing at first. He hasn't had that much to drink, though, and he hasn't touched anything stronger than alcohol in some time, so he's pretty sure he's not hallucinating.

Which means he really is seeing a beautiful red-haired man sitting a few seats down from him at the bar, with an equally beautiful red-haired woman next to him. They look similar - siblings at least, if not twins, Silver thinks. He realizes he's been staring at them for some time and shakes himself out of it, not wanting to seem like he's leering.

The next thing he knows there's a delicate hand on his arm and a breathy, obviously female voice in his ear. “I like your tattoos,” the red-haired woman purrs. “My twin brother likes them, too,” she says, grinning playfully at Silver. She has creamy pale skin, blue-gray eyes, and to put it bluntly, the largest tits Silver has seen on anyone since Idelle. They're magnificent, and he can feel himself staring.

“Thank you,” he manages, looking up into her eyes with a great deal of effort. Her face is just as entrancing as the rest of her - apple cheeks and full lips, that impish smile that's making her eyes sparkle.

“Would you like to see mine?” she asks, and if that's not an invitation Silver doesn't know what is.

“I would be delighted,” he says, pushing himself up from his seat and drinking her in. “Does your brother have any?” he asks, leaning on his crutch and looking over at her twin. The man is wearing his flaming red hair long and loose, and when he smiles at Silver, it's that same impish look his sister has.

“He does, and I'm sure he'd love to show you them, too,” she says. She hooks her arm through Silver’s and gestures to her twin, who immediately joins them and takes Silver by his other arm - carefully, so he can still maneuver his crutch, but with no hesitation whatsoever.

They take him back to the stately home they both live in, and argue vociferously over whose bedroom they should go to while Silver watches, amused. Eventually they settle on the woman's bedroom, and the three of them retire there together.

“I’ve always wanted to take a rogue like yourself to bed. Now, let's see if the rumors about you are true, Long John,” the woman teases. She unfastens Silver’s belt and opens his trousers with no preamble, while he sets about getting her out of her lovely gown. Her twin comes up behind Silver and gets him out of his coat and shirt posthaste.

“They _are_ true,” the man says, peering over Silver’s shoulder at his cock with an expression of delighted anticipation on his face.

Silver finds himself naked on his back in the sumptuous bed, two naked red-haired beauties hovering over him, animatedly discussing what to do to him first. Before they can decide he takes the lead, sitting up to get his mouth on one of the woman's astounding breasts and a hand on the man’s equally impressive cock. 

The three of them enjoy each other in all kinds of combinations that night - at one point Silver finds himself with the woman sitting on his face, grinding down eagerly against him with her thighs pressed to his ears, while the man holds him open and eats him out like he was born to do it. Silver could die happily like this, he thinks deliriously as the woman comes again and moans her appreciation of his clever tongue, all while her brother works his tongue deep inside Silver and together they make him come all over himself.

When he leaves the next morning - sticky, disheveled, love-bitten, positively reeking of sex and as thoroughly sated as he has ever been - he realizes he never did get their names. They knew who he was, clearly, but to him they'll always be nameless beautiful fantasies, visions as from a dream.

 

\---

 

Silver never intended to go back to England if he could help it, but here he is in Bristol of all places. It's bitter cold out and he's hurriedly making his way down the street when he accidentally bumps into a man. A tall, blonde man with a slightly shorter red-haired man at his side. They're both younger than Silver and better dressed than he is, too, downright fancy-looking.

“Beg your pardon, gentlemen,” he says, shuffling aside to let them pass.

“No need,” the blonde says, looking Silver up and down. “You are...Long John Silver, are you not?” he asks.

“I am,” he says warily. The blonde seems intrigued, but the redhead is - uncertain. Understandably so.

“My name is George, and this is my dear friend William. Pardon me for being so forward, but might I buy you a drink and hear some of your stories?” the blonde asks, and if the knowing smile on his face is any indication, that's not all he's got in mind.

After a pleasant evening spent drinking and exchanging stories in the local pub, George offers to let Silver stay with him and his ‘dear friend’ for the night. Silver readily accepts, because George is looking at him hungrily and William is blushing so prettily.

It's just Silver and George for the first night. Not at all to Silver’s surprise, George is a very dominant type in the bedroom, tying Silver up with silky ropes and making him beg before he fucks him. When he finally gives Silver what he's begging for, he goes to like a fiend, his head thrown back, powerful thighs flexing, fingers digging into Silver’s hips. Silver squirms and whines and writhes as much as he can, losing himself a little in the pleasure of it all.

The next morning William comes to him and things happen much more slowly and gently, but it's just as delightful. William touches him sweetly and exclaims over his tattoos and scars, kissing him with a passion Silver is almost taken aback by. He's-- sweet is really the only way to describe it, with his shy smile and abundant freckles. It's clear he and George are lovers, but Silver wonders if he's ever been with any other man before.

He responds to William’s gentle sweetness in kind, kissing him all over and working him up slowly, loving how he flushes pink and gasps when Silver nibbles at his thighs.

Silver opens him up with his tongue, then takes him, watching his face to make sure he isn't hurting him. He holds William close and whispers sweet nothings in his ear, their hips rocking together in an easy rhythm. When they've both finished, Silver cleans William up and holds him in his arms, feeling an inexplicable need to cradle him and protect him.

When George joins them, the mood shifts, and Silver finds himself in the role of their plaything - George makes the decisions and tells him what to do to William, and they're both helpless to comply. Meanwhile George loosens his trousers and begins stroking himself as he watches, ordering them to do this and that to each other, touch here, kiss there. It's a novel experience but not an unwelcome one, and as Silver takes William from behind, lying on his side with his hand on William’s cock, he finds he can most definitely understand the appeal of this sort of arrangement.

Silver is reluctant to leave them a few days later, but needs must. He bids them each a heartfelt goodbye and is on his way, still thinking days later about how William’s cheeks dimpled when he smiled, and how George’s eyes shone when he looked at that smile.

 

\---

 

Singapore is a den of iniquity, in Silver’s experience. Drugs, alcohol, anything he could desire is at his fingertips. He's spent a lost few days (a week, maybe?) in an opium den, and as he slowly comes round he finds a beautiful face mere inches from his own, a little woman staring at him, inscrutable.

“Good, you're alive,” she says in flawless, British-accented English. Her skin is pale and looks like porcelain, her hair a long, silky dark waterfall tumbling halfway down her back, and her eyes are - entrancing. They're almond-shaped and upturned, with irises the color of storm clouds. 

He smiles at her, reaching out to touch her hair because it looks so soft he can't help himself. “Of course I am. Takes a lot more than a little opium to kill the likes of me,” he says, then languorously stretches his arms over his head and kicks his one leg out in front of him, to the side of the little woman. To his surprise he's in a bed; he doesn't remember getting there but at least it's comfortable. He's still got all his clothes on, too, which is probably a good sign. Or at least not a bad one.

He would like to get them off, though, now that he's fully conscious and in such pleasant company.

“I brought you here because I could tell you were trouble,” the woman explains, settling herself daintily in his lap. She's wearing a long robe in a deep crimson color, and she smells amazing up close, like acrid wood smoke and something mouthwateringly sweet. “I like trouble,” she adds, nimble thin fingers unbuttoning Silver’s shirt and getting his trousers open.

“You seem like trouble, too,” he tells her, grinning rakishly. She smirks back and unties her robe, then lets it fall from her shoulders, and-- oh. She isn't a woman at all, he's a beautiful man, with a tiny waist, narrow hips, and a gorgeous cock that's rapidly hardening as Silver looks at him.

“Oh,” Silver breathes, his eyes widening, his pulse picking up. “That’s unexpected. But not unwanted,” he says, needing the man to know he isn't angry or put off; quite the opposite, actually.

“Good,” the man purrs, and leans in to kiss Silver, slow and deep. Silver likes kissing, and it turns out this man - who calls himself Min - does as well. For a long time they lie on Min’s bed, Min naked and Silver only partially dressed, holding each other close and exchanging languid kisses.

“You’re so beautiful,” Silver whispers to him in between kisses, running one hand up his side and gently pinching one perfectly pink nipple. 

“You are, too,” Min says, gasping softly when Silver pinches him. He pushes Silver down flat on his back again and divests him of the rest of his clothing, ripping seams and sending buttons flying in his sudden haste. He's stronger than he looks. “Now let’s see if you know how to use what you've been blessed with,” he says with another smirk, grabbing Silver’s cock and stroking him a few times.

“I think I do,” Silver says, arching his back and pushing his hips up, thrusting lazily into Min’s grip. “Let me show you,” he purrs.

“All right,” Min says, and shuffles forward on his knees, then sinks down on to Silver’s hard cock all at once, making them both shout. “Oh, I think I like you,” Min says breathlessly once he's sunk all the way down. He begins riding Silver hard immediately, his small, soft hands braced on Silver’s chest. He digs his long nails into his skin, leaving crescent-shaped imprints in him to the point that a few of them start sluggishly bleeding.

Silver grabs hold of Min’s hips, crying out and throwing his head back. He needs, he _needs_ to be deep in that tight heat, to have and possess him, taste him on his tongue for days. He tries to roll them over so he can get on top of Min and fuck him hard and fast like he wants to, but Min won't let him, digging his nails in even deeper and glaring down at Silver.

“You're going to do what I want. You're mine now,” Min says, and it's all Silver can do not to come straight away at the commanding tone of Min’s voice. He hasn't been at the mercy of someone like this in a long time, but he's loving it, greedy for more. 

When he comes all he can think is _more_ \- and he barely gets a moment to catch his breath before Min is on him again.

Min doesn't let him leave for three full days. By the time he finally does, he's got numerous little fingernail imprints on his chest, long scratches down his back, and he's walking a bit more stiffly than usual. He feels thoroughly wrung out, rode hard and put away wet, and he can't stop smiling.

 

\---

 

Pirates missing limbs are not uncommon, exactly. Silver usually wouldn't even really give a fellow amputee any undue attention, but this one is staring at him from a dark corner of a boardinghouse in the St. Mary’s Islands. This one is also disarmingly handsome - his hazel eyes are intense, fixed on Silver. His skin is almost the same hue as Silver’s, maybe a little darker. His dark brown hair is even longer than Silver’s, and in addition to the fact that he's missing his left arm above the elbow, he's also covered in intricate tattoos that Silver finds himself suddenly wanting to lick.

He can barely believe his luck when the pirate stands and strolls over to him. Up close he's _huge_ , a good eight inches taller than Silver at least, with enormous shoulders and thick muscles, broad hips that make Silver think dirty thoughts. He's like something out of a particularly stimulating dream Silver’s had before. 

“How did you lose your leg?” the man asks in a voice like a deep growl with an unplaceable accent, and as opening lines go that one is a little...tired. Silver plays along anyway, sensing that this man might appreciate a good story.

“A man-eating shark. I was in a little rowboat dangling my leg in the water, and in a flash the shark bit it clean off. I'm lucky I wasn't dangling some other part of me in the water,” he says, grinning.

“I can see why the shark wanted to take a bite of you. I do, too,” the man replies with a smile full of promise, and now _that_ is a decent line.

“You’re very forward,” Silver says with a delighted laugh. He holds his hand out to the man, wanting to at least exchange names before they go to wherever they're going and do whatever they're about to do (which Silver is rapidly becoming very excited for). “Long John Silver.”

“Barakat,” the man says simply, shaking Silver’s hand with the only one he's got - his right, as it happens. He's missing most of his left arm in a curious parallel to Silver’s own body.

“That’s a beautiful name,” Silver says, drinking him in. Oh yes, he's going to have fun with this one.

“It means ‘blessings,’” the man replies, and he hasn't let go of Silver’s hand yet. “Come to my room with me, John,” he says lowly, making Silver shiver.

“I think I would enjoy that very much,” Silver says, and follows Barakat up the winding staircase at the back of the main floor, to the little room he's renting. Barakat hardly fits in the room at all, he's so big.

They tumble into bed almost instantly, a near-violent clash of teeth and gun belts and salty skin. There's no pretense about what they're here for, and in moments they're both stripped naked, touching and looking, getting to know one another.

Then things get a little awkward.

“How should we, ah...I mean, there are only so many ways this is going to work,” Silver says, gesturing between the two of them. “Only so many shapes my poor abused body can successfully work itself into, you see,” he jokes.

“I understand,” Barakat says, and for once Silver believes it - usually people are just saying that to put him at ease or make themselves feel better, but this man obviously has insight that most others don't. 

They work it out such that Barakat is behind Silver, lying on his left side so his one hand is free to touch Silver all over as he fucks him. This puts Silver a little off-balance, since he's lying on his left side as well, but Barakat has his one strong arm around him in a warm, almost comforting hold. He tips his head back against Barakat’s shoulder and exhales hard through his nose as he feels him inch gradually inside. His cock is as big as the rest of him, and Silver has a feeling he's going to be limping a bit after this.

“John,” the man groans in his ear, taking him slowly and as gently as possible, until Silver gets frustrated with all the slow and gentle and reaches back to grab Barakat by the hair while he pushes his hips hard back against him.

“Oh, fuck,” Silver gasps, feeling every inch of the man’s cock inside him. It's hitting him in all the right places, filling him up the way he needs. 

They fuck hard and fast, two rough, violent men finding a rough, violent kind of pleasure in each other. Barakat pulls out at the last moment to come all over Silver’s arse and lower back, and when Silver feels him do that, he shoots into his own hand with a cry of pleasure.

Not five minutes after they finish, someone barges unceremoniously into the room without knocking. A young, wide-eyed lad who puts Silver vaguely in mind of Ben Gunn stands there gaping like a fish.

“Captain-- oh! I'm sorry!” the lad says, blushing a charming scarlet at the sight of them in bed together, naked and filthy.

“Shut the door, Kit! For god’s sake,” Barakat sighs, sitting up and glaring at this man, apparently a member of his crew. “Don’t twist your face up at me like that. You know sometimes I want to taste someone else, just for the novelty of it. You said you were alright with it,” he says, sounding weary, like he's had this conversation with the lad - Kit - more than once before. 

“I am,” Kit says, lifting his chin and staring defiantly at the both of them. “In fact, I...I want a turn with him.”

Barakat snorts, lying back in bed and folding his one arm behind his head. He tucks the stump of his left arm against his side in a subtly self-conscious gesture that feels poignantly familiar to Silver. “That’s not up to me, you know. Silly boy. You'll have to see if you can seduce Long John here yourself,” he says, arching one eyebrow at his young companion. “If you think you can handle a man like him.”

Kit approaches the bed slowly, watching his captain and Silver warily, like they're wild animals. It makes Silver want to laugh, but he schools his face into a serious expression, playing at being the fearsome pirate king.

Silver reaches out to Kit once he's close enough, wanting to get his hands on this wide-eyed young man and--

 

\---

 

“Why did you stop talking?” Flint asks, his voice even, betraying nothing.

“Because it's a little difficult to talk when you're touching me that way,” Silver says from where he's sprawled naked across Flint’s lap, panting, in their large bed in their little farmhouse. He'd almost lost himself in talking, but Flint’s voice has brought him right back to the present.

“What way?” Flint asks, and Silver can just _hear_ his smirk. 

Flint - who is still fully clothed - has been holding Silver across his lap while he recounts his tales, pinning him down such that Silver could easily slip his grasp if he wished to, and spanking him soundly across his rear for every new filthy story he tells. Silver isn't finished with this last one, but Flint’s kneading and rubbing his delightfully abused arse, and Silver’s been so hard for so long, he can't focus on storytelling anymore.

“You know what way! Jesus, James, please take pity on me,” Silver groans, writhing in Flint’s lap and rutting against his leg, shameless.

“If you insist. But I'm going to want the end of that story someday,” Flint says. He manhandles Silver, sitting him up in his lap so that Silver is facing away from him, back pressed to Flint’s chest. Silver moans when Flint’s hand finally closes around his cock, his other arm tight around Silver’s waist, as though to keep him from escaping (not that he'd want to). 

“You know, I ended up serving with Barakat for some time, that's not my only story about him and his bosun,” Silver says, breathless, arching up into Flint’s touch as he starts stroking him fast and hard.

“You beast, you,” Flint purrs in Silver’s ear, then bites down on it, making Silver cry out.

“There were, ah, others too, people I-- oh, _oh_ \-- haven't even mentioned to you yet,” Silver says, starting to get incoherent as Flint’s relentless stroking drives him expediently toward orgasm.

“You are just begging to pay for your misdeeds by my hand, aren't you?” Flint rumbles, and that does it, Silver comes all over himself and Flint’s hand, his remaining toes curling so hard his entire foot cramps up. He yells in combined pain and pleasure, then sags back against Flint, hissing through his teeth.

“That hurt. You're not allowed to tease me for that long anymore,” he jokes feebly once he can speak again, pressing his foot into the floor to try and ease the cramping muscles. It works, thankfully, and the pain gradually subsides. “It isn't nice to hold a man at the brink for such an excruciating length of time.”

“Oh, it isn't? Mm, well, it's also not nice to brag to me about all your prior conquests,” Flint says, raising his sticky hand to his mouth and licking his fingers, making Silver swallow hard.

“You asked me to tell you, ergo your point is moot,” Silver says with a smug little grin, leaning back against Flint.

“Shh. Enough talking. How about you put that filthy mouth of yours to good use, hm?” Flint purrs, nuzzling affectionately behind Silver’s ear.

“With pleasure,” Silver purrs back, and once he's got Flint beneath him, the heady taste of him on his tongue, he finds he completely forgets about anyone else.


End file.
